


Coffee

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another filler-thingy for the One Word at a Time by Aramirandme81, who is still allowing me to play to my great pleasure...</p>
<p>The line this time was, Coffee: Anders avoids all violence like the plague, but if you steal his morning coffee.... </p>
<p>Being strongly and happily addicted to coffee myself, I could easily sympathies with this and I felt very sorry for Anders. Coffee is something very serious, not something to be taken lightly. </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy this, and thanks again to Aramirandme81</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Coffee

 

Anders is a coward, even he himself admits it even if he tries to claim he is just cautious. He is a coward and he can’t fight worth shit.

 

Mike has always known this, and he has made use of it more than once. Being eight years older makes it easy to bully someone who won’t even try to fight you. Anders was much more likely to sit in a corner crying than he was to try and fight.

 

Even after he grew older he always tries to avoid violence, he is scared and he knows he do not stand a chance. When Axl screams for his blood he slips in to stand behind Ty, hoping his brother will protect him, and Ty does. He does because he know that Axl will otherwise pound him into a pulp.

 

Anders do not stand a chance against Axl, and never mind that Axl is six years younger than Anders. It does not matter at all, Axl is taller and can be quite hot tempered.

 

It’s very hard, almost impossible to make Anders mad. If he loses his temper he loses control, something he really hates so it’s very hard to get him mad.

 

He will get annoyed, and irritated, you can even get him angry but not so mad he loses control.

 

Mike can get so mad he loses his temper completely and it’s not easy, but it’s very ugly. Ty never could forget that, and always it seemed it was Anders who did it.

 

There was when Anders turned twenty one, and Mike both hit him and threw him out.

 

There had been other times too, because Anders knew just how to make Mike angry. Ty hated when he did it, but Anders still did.

 

He made Valerie angry too, and Ty wasn’t sure what happened then. It was weird, and he did not like it, but he didn’t know what happened. Anders never said a word about it.

 

The point is, if there is violence, you know Anders will be as far from it as he possibly can.

 

Which makes Ty blink in surprise when he enters Mike’s place only to see Axl come tearing past him as if he is fleeing for his life.

 

There is not much in Mike’s bar that could possibly make Axl flee which makes Ty worry.

 

Then Anders follows hot on his heels, looking furious as he runs after his younger brother and now Ty really wonders what is going on. It is usually impossible to make Anders mad, and angry enough to chase you….

 

He has never seen that happen before.

 

_When Ty entered the house he heard a scream of fright and rushed inside. Valerie was coming from the bedroom at the same time, looking furious._

_“Anders, if you hurt your brother I swear I’ll make you sorry!” she snapped._

_Both Anders and Axl were in the lounge, but it was Anders being held down by Axl while the older boy squirmed and struggled to get away._

_“What are you doing?” Valerie demanded. “I’ve told you time and again, I don’t want any fighting in the house!”_

_“Make him stop!” Anders pleaded desperately._

_“I’ll kill you!” Axl cried furiously. The eleven year old boy delivered a couple of hard blows to his seventeen year old brother, who wasn’t really only a few inches taller than he was. When Axl was this mad, Anders didn’t stand a chance and Ty knew it so he stepped in, grabbing Axl around the chest and pulling him off Anders who got to his feet and darted away._

_“What did you do to Axl?” Valerie demanded, grabbing his arm._

_“I didn’t do anything,” Anders objected. “I didn’t,” he repeated._

_“He took my chocolate!” Axl raged. “I had it in the fridge, and he took it.”_

_“Anders, how can you be so selfish?” Valerie demanded._

_“I didn’t,” Anders objected. “I had chocolate there too, I took my chocolate. I don’t know where his is, and he hit me. Why are you yelling at me for, he hit me!”_

_“Come on Axl, let’s see if we can’t find your chocolate,” Ty sighed. Axl tended to hide things in the fridge, paranoid that his brothers would get them. So he’d put them with the salad or something, then forget where it was. Then if he saw someone eating chocolate he’d assume it was his and get mad. Anders was going to have a nice shiner now, and he probably hadn’t taken Axl’s chocolate. He might, but if he said he had not, then Ty believed him._

_True to his assumption, they find the chocolate behind the broccoli, and Axl apologizes to Anders who is indeed sporting a blackening eye by now, so Ty makes him share the treat with his brother._

 

No, when Axl got mad, Anders really did not stand much of a chance against him. Anders never grew much taller than he had been at seventeen, and Axl did.

 

_Anders’ hand shot forward and snatched the last cupcake, giving a loud whop of joy as he managed to snatch the treat before Axl._

_“Hey, no fair!” Axl cried._

_“Totally fair, you’re too damn slow,” Anders grinned._

_“Watch your language or you won’t get any!” Valerie snapped. She was starting to feel a stronger and stronger dislike to Anders and just generally wanted him out of the house._

_“You got more than I did,” Axl glared._

_“I did not, and you stole the mixture bowl anyway, it was my turn to lick it, so I get the last cupcake,” Anders stuck out his tongue at his brother._

_“Anders, knock it off,” Mike sighed. “You got it, fine, don’t gloat.”_

_“I wanted it,” Axl gave a pleading look at Ty._

_“I can only make so many Axl,” he sighs. “And if you two are gonna fight every time I do, then I won’t make them at all.”_

_“Then make him give it to me, I wanted it, and he had more than I did,” he pouted._

_“I did not,” Anders swiped his finger through the icing and stuck it into his mouth. “You’ve had just as many, I’m one behind, so this one is totally mine.”_

_“You could share,” Mike sighed._

_“No way,” Anders shook his head. “It’s mine.” He gave Axl a triumphant grin._

_“You are so unbelievable greedy,” Valerie declared. “Axl is younger than you, so why can’t you be nice to him?”_

_“Yeah,” Axl declared. “You should be nice, you’re mean, and greedy.”_

_“Axl, it’s only a lousy cupcake,” Mike groaned. “Don’t fight over something so stupid.”_

_“But I’m hungry,” the thirteen year old pleads, whining as he turns big eyes to Valerie._

_“Have a sandwich if you’re hungry, cupcake would be louse then anyway,” again Mike sighs tiredly._

_“Anders, I’m warning you, share with your brother or you can forget about the school trip,” Valerie puts in. It would cost them money anyway, and she do not see why they should waste money on Anders._

_“Fine,” the blond breaks of the tiniest crumb from the cupcake and holds it out at Axl who leaps at him, knocking him to the floor._

 

Anders didn’t go on the school trip because Axl managed to give him a concussion and a broken wrist Ty recalled. Over a cupcake, because Anders was too cocky and Axl had a lousy temper. He could recognize now that Valerie had not helped. Anders had been slightly immature about it, but he was after all only seventeen. Axl was just that much bigger with the sense of justice of a child, and Anders couldn’t fight at all.

 

He was the one who ran crying to Mike instead, who hid and didn’t dare to come out. He did not like violence at all, probably because he had seen too much of it as a child, Ty mused.

 

Now the blonde has not only caught up with Axl but managed to wrestle him to the floor and Ty is pretty sure that goes against the most basic natural law of all.

 

“You selfish wanker,” Anders declares, holding Axl down while Mike approaches them with a bemused look on his face.

 

“What is going on here?” Ty demands.

 

“Minor disagreement about ownership,” Mike grins. “Axl took something from Anders.”

 

“Make him stop Mike, make him stop,” Axl wails.

 

“No way, you knew how stupid that was. I’m not getting in between,” Mike declares. Then his expression softens as he watches his brothers wrestle. “Don’t kill him Anders.”

 

“I’m gonna make him suffer like I’m suffering,” Anders growls, allowing his brother up, but glaring at him. “You get me a new one, right now...!”

 

“But that’s not fair, I haven’t had breakfast yet,” Axl pouts. “I figured Mike would have something, and I’m broke anyway so I can’t.”

 

“Get me a new one, right now, or you won’t fucking live to regret it,” Anders growls and Axl actually takes a step back.

 

“It’s too early for this,” Mike sighs.

 

“Well, it’s all his fault,” Anders growls and points at Axl.

 

“It’s not,” Axl pleads to Ty who is still unable to believe that Anders was able to take on Axl.

 

“Shut up,” Mike steps in, handing Axl a couple of bills. “Go get him a new one, and you’re paying me back for this by the way. I’ll put up with a lot from you, but that was fucking stupid bro, so go get a new one, then come back. Ty, why don’t you make us some pancakes, yeah? Calm this raging lot down.”

 

“What the fuck did he take from Anders?” Ty wants to know when Axl has left. Anders sits waiting with a grim look on his face, obviously not happy yet. Mike points to a crumbled paper cup on the floor, one from the coffee shop just down the block from where Mike lives.

 

“Oh,” Ty muses, realizing Anders must have picked it up on his way over, and Mike nods.

 

Anders avoids all violence like the plague, but if you steal his morning coffee….

 

The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry, and please, read One Word at a Time, it is more than well worth it... :D 


End file.
